


Two's a Company, Three's a Crowd, Four's a Birthday

by wibblyR



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Established Relationship - Makoharurin, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking, Trans Boy Rin, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblyR/pseuds/wibblyR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin had an idea for Sousuke's birthday, and Haru and Makoto want in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two's a Company, Three's a Crowd, Four's a Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> First things first : no, this is not a fic for Sousuke's birthday. It is for [Désirée's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LennyFace/pseuds/LennyFace) birthday, which was yesterday. But I /got/ the idea around Sousuke's birthday, when that figure came out and I was like... this is it. i have to write the lewdest fic i can think of. Hence the plot.

Rin enters the kitchen where Makoto’s washing the dishes and Haru drying them and spots the pinned calendar.

“Oh, it’s Sousuke’s birthday in two days.”

Makoto turns off the tap brusquely.

“What? Why didn’t you tell us sooner?”

“Well it’s part of why I came home now!” Rin says defensively.

“How could we have guessed?” Makoto responds, the high-pitched moaning tone of his voice betraying his panic.

Haru’s mind drifts off the argument, secretly savoring the casual way in which Rin called them home. It is… reassuring. What with living more abroad than in Japan now, he could have started thinking of home as someplace else. To think it’d started with Makoto and him finding it more practical to rent a flat together…

They had fulfilled the last step of the domesticity they already shared. Bodies, as swimmers, they were accustomed to. But the mussed hair, soft voices, and sleepy breakfasts had been so intimate suddenly, and they didn’t realize they had fallen in sync with it – as they started to touch each other more freely, more lingering –, until one morning Makoto came into the kitchen, rested his chin on Haru’s shoulder to see what was cooking, and with a turn of heads, they kissed.

Casual kissing led to more kissing, which led to making out on the couch with Haru in Makoto’s lap, video game controllers discarded, which led to having to clean up the couch. It was all very quick and, at the same time, long due.

When they settled for this new definition of their relationship, Rin had already visited them twice. Two nights filled with jokes and stories about Australia and living abroad, amidst food and video game sessions and comparing training regimens. On his third visit, Rin had not spent one hour with them that he felt the need to take Makoto aside.

“Ok, it’s not my business and I may be wrong, but I don’t wanna intrude on you guys so like… Did something happen between you two?” he’d said.

Makoto had blushed beet red and confirmed, adding that he shouldn’t be making it a bigger deal than it was. Rin had understood, surprisingly. It wasn’t that different than how they always had been. That hadn’t stopped him from making sly remarks, teasing.

Of course, Rin did his best to hide his hurt. They weren’t excluding him at all, but he still felt jealousy. At first, he thought it was a friendship type of jealousy, to be the third wheel, but his precocious crush resurfaced, reminding him how the admiration he had for Haru had been love at first sight – and Makoto such a safe constant, always by both their sides. Although, puberty had passed between then and now, and he was horrified to find out that Makoto and Haru kissing was always a trigger for a host of images that made him burn red. Every time, he tried to diffuse it by snarking “gross!”

It was inevitable that the couple eventually picked up on it, and they discussed it at length together, testing out theories by acting out scenes in Skype conversations with Rin – various states of undress, kissing, looking like they just had sex. It became glaringly obvious that Rin was attracted to them, though he still acted as “just” their third wheel best friend. Makoto and Haru faced big arguments – never fights, never again – regarding this, until it also became glaringly obvious that they were both attracted to Rin and that since love was shared by all, the solution was quite simple – and complicated at the same time. Continuing to include Rin in their trio, whatever the relationship was, was as long due as Makoto and Haru dating, but Rin was probably the most complicated guy they knew, so they had had to tread lightly. When they’d confronted Rin and he had, of course, denied everything, it had only been a matter of daring him to leave or to stay to watch as they started making out in front of him. He had blushed and whined and cursed them as his strength of will cowardly left him for lust. The morning after, they’d reassured him that it was because it was him and not because they were in an open relationship. Rin became their long-distance boyfriend, and when they sealed the deal by both kissing him, Rin was endearingly teary-eyed.

This is a good arrangement. It feels complete and, if Haru is honest, though their bond runs deeper, the week-ends of amazing sex every couple of months are a great advantage.

He doesn’t know why talking about Sousuke made him think of that ordeal. Makoto is currently interrogating Rin about what Sousuke likes, but Rin is curiously evasive.

Haru squints. “Do you not want us to buy him a present?”

Rin ruffles the back of his own head, as always when he’s embarrassed.

“It’s not that… I just don’t have this on my mind right now because I didn’t… buy him… a present.”

Makoto looks positively appalled.

Rin groans and buries his face in his hands, speaking through them.

“You’re impossible! My surprise isn’t material, that’s all…”

A beat. As if it should suffice. Haru doesn’t think so. “Well, don’t leave us hanging.”

“I wanted to let him fuck me, ok!” Rin half-shouts, muffled by his palms.

Haru drops his dishcloth. Makoto is crushing the sponge, bubbles all over his fist.

“Rin.” Makoto’s voice is heartbreakingly sad. “Is that a habit of yours? To have sex with other people without telling us?”

“No!” Rin drops his hands, alarmed, to look pleadingly at Makoto. “I swear, it’s just this one time, just for Sousuke! I didn’t want it to mean anything.”

Makoto takes one step to stand chest to chest with Rin and grab his shoulders, looming over him. Haru noticed that Makoto loves towering over Rin in a way he doesn’t as much with Haru.

“Rin, you’re ours. We’re all one another’s, we love one another equally, I thought we’d established that.”

Rin squirms. “I’m sorry… I really don’t mean anything by it, and it never crossed my mind that-”

Makoto kisses him. Rin seems happy enough to be forgiven and twines his arms around his boyfriend’s large torso. Haru would enjoy the view, except they technically still haven’t resolved the issue of Sousuke’s gift.

“Or,” he says. “We could all surprise him with sex. The three of us.”

Still entangled, Rin and Makoto turn to him with comically wide eyes.

“What?” Makoto croaks.

“Well, Rin wants to have sex with him, I’m not averse to the idea either,” – _since when_ , Rin mouths – “then, I don’t know about you, Makoto.”

“W-well, I certainly haven’t thought about it like _you_ seem to have,” Makoto says, stammering the accusatory tone.

Rin whips his head back to him. “Wow, you totally did,” he marvels, almost in awe of how badly he lied. Haru just stares.

Makoto disentangles himself from Rin and starts flailing.

“Ok, maybe we’ve all thought about doing certain things to Sousuke, but who hasn’t? Huh?”

Rin arches an eyebrow.

“Look,” Makoto continues, “we all know how it ended up last time this kind of thing happened.” He gestures vaguely between the three of them.

Rin crosses his arms. “Ok, now I feel kinda offended.”

Haru squints in false disappointment and rests his cheek on Rin’s shoulder.

“That wasn’t nice, Makoto”, he says simply. Before Makoto responds, he adds: “Anyway, this is supposed to be punctual, right, Rin?”

“Yeah…”

Haru has snaked a hand under Rin’s shirt to stroke his abs.

Makoto points. “That’s not fair.”

“You’re avoiding the issue,” Haru needles him. “Are you afraid because he’s bigger?”

Makoto knows full well Haru is toying with him, but it still gets his imagination going. Before it goes too far, he lets out a groan of frustration and throws his hands up in the air.

“Alright, I give up. You both win. We’ll fuck Sousuke for his birthday _if he wants to_.” He turns his back on them to return to the sink, his ears red. Haru silently picks up his dishcloth and resumes drying the dishes.

Rin grins his toothy smile and, after planting a kiss on Haru’s cheek, hugs Makoto tightly from behind.

“It’s gonna be awesome”, he whispers, and he feels it in the tension of the familiar body in his arms; Makoto is excited too.

 

-

 

They take the _shinkansen_ on the 14 th of September.

Sousuke lives in a dorm, much like in high school, but fancier, without roommates. Rin, who has already visited him, leads the trio, nervous Makoto and aloof Haru in tow.

Sousuke opens his door tiredly; it can’t be fun to stay here on his birthday.

“ _Happy birthday_ ”, Rin sing-songs in English.

“Hey.” Sousuke smiles an easy, hooded-eyed smile. Then he spots the two persons behind Rin, and he can’t help the surprise on his face.

“Happy birthday, Sousuke !” Makoto says with too much enthusiasm.

“Happy birthday.” Haru’s discreet smile tips Sousuke off.

“Thanks. Nice of you to come”, he says, not without sincerity. “What’s the big idea?” he asks Rin.

Rin affects a nonchalant air and comes in and sits on the bed, which is between a queen and king size.

“Well, initially it was to let you fuck me-”

“What.”

“But since I’m in a relationship with those two over here-”

“ _What.”_

“They wanted in so I wouldn’t be left alone with you. So what do you say?”

“Is this a joke?” is Sousuke’s immediate reaction.

“No,” Haru says, and coming out of his mouth, Sousuke trusts it.

And so he is faced with having to make the choice. He finds out that his brain thinks declining is so absurd that it doesn’t even register as an option. Sex with the three of them… He’s always been in love with Rin, and can’t deny an attraction to Haru and Makoto either, but them together, at the same time, so suddenly, proves to be quite overwhelming, even for someone who likes sex and is stoic like Sousuke.

“How does this work?” he asks.

Apparently, they all hear the unspoken agreement, because they straighten up and brighten up, each in their own way.

“Does your shoulder hurt, Sousuke?” Makoto asks while laying a hand on it from behind him. Sousuke startles; he hadn’t noticed him moving closer, and his kind eyes manage to look a bit predatory. His other hand is on Sousuke’s back, under his shirt.

“Uhm. Yeah, a little.”

“Then we’ll do the work. We’ll take care of you. It’s your birthday, after all.”

Rin looks positively giddy and Haru too, albeit much more concealed. This is a side of Makoto they enjoy. Sousuke decides to go with it.

“Alright, how do you want me?”

At that, Haru throws a look to Makoto, and Sousuke witnesses with his very eyes their ability to communicate wordlessly (he had never really believed Rin).

Makoto tugs Sousuke’s shirt over his head while Rin draws him to the bed he and Haru are sitting on by the waistband of his track pants. Then he and Haru get up and with very little effort (at three against one), they push him on the bed. Sousuke stumbles, tries to grab someone, and falls flat. Makoto manhandles him on his back and as Sousuke prepares to at least put up a fight, Haru sits across his thighs and Rin kisses him – their first kiss, _their first kiss_ , his lips are so soft – so that Sousuke is distracted enough that Makoto has no problem raising his left arm, closest to him, to attach it to the bedstead with his belt.

He does leave him his right hand free though, and Sousuke uses it to pull Rin off by the hair – oh, how he never wants to stop cradling that head.

“Is this how it is?”

“You heard Makoto: let us take care of you.” Haru has shimmied down to Sousuke’s feet and is tugging on his pants.

Sousuke looks at Rin’s face, so close, expectation putting stars in his eyes, and Makoto’s, supervising, his smile no longer kind but lustful, although Sousuke can swear he’s blushing faintly. He decides to settle on Makoto for not breaking eye contact while lifting his hips off the bed to let Haru undress him.

He feels the exact moment where everyone’s gaze converges to his beginning erection. Sees the exact moment where Makoto’s pupils dilate. Sousuke finds that he likes being looked at like that. He is not often the object of such dominant hunger.

His mind is returned to the very concrete reality when cold fingertips stroke his cock gingerly. His gasp pleases Makoto and Rin, who kiss his face before turning to each other to make out, throwing their arms around each other.

Sousuke would keep watching, mesmerized, if it weren’t for the press of Haru’s thumb under his glans. He looks down his own body at Haru curled up between his legs, whose gaze flickers up to him before refocusing with burning intensity on the shaft between his fingers. It looks less like hesitation than him sizing up what he’s going to take on, how he’s going to do it. Sousuke is almost breathless at the sight of those fixated eyes, hooded not from apathy or boredom but from desire, his chest constricted by the idea of that small mouth trying to fit his engorged cock – huge suddenly, bigger than he’s always believed it to be – into it. He can see the slope of Haru’s chest, his clavicles, down the cleavage of his t-shirt. Waiting, and the fact that Haru is stroking very gently his testicles with a thumb, make Sousuke hold his breath until finally, finally, Haru’s lips kiss the head of his throbbing hard-on. Haru starts blowing him slowly, lapping and sucking apparent veins, open-mouthed drag of lips to press the flat of his tongue against the thin skin. Sousuke watches the movement of Haru’s hair falling into his eyes.

Haru looks up at him. Opens his mouth wider. Closes his eyes. Swallows Sousuke as much as he can (which turns out to be about halfway).

The sight of Haru’s lips stretched thin, almost painfully – surely it must hurt, he thinks – against the unclosed ring of his index and thumb is too much at once, and Sousuke throws his head back against the pillow. He notices that amidst all their groping Makoto discarded his shirts and is now helping Rin undress. His binder rides just above his sculpted abs, and Sousuke wonders if he always keeps it during sex, can’t help but want to find out. Willing himself to take his mind off that train of thought and off the overwhelming sensation of Haru’s blowjob – he doesn’t want to embarrass himself –, Sousuke slips a finger in Makoto’s pants’ waistband.

“Hey.”

Rin, in the middle of removing his briefs, stills and squints with an amused smile.

“Since when do you suck dick?”

Sousuke never needed to spell out his intentions with Rin around.

“Since I’ve got such a beautiful specimen of it right there”, he answers while pushing his palm against Makoto’s crotch, who’s brought a tentative hand to his own mouth.

Rin laughs. “I gotta see this!”

He sits on the edge of the bed, pets fondly Haru’s bobbing head, and looks expectantly at Sousuke, who raises a challenging eyebrow at him. Makoto looks on, embarrassed but excited.

Sousuke struggles to open the button and the zipper with one hand and eyes up Makoto’s straining cock against his damp underwear, which he yanks a little lower on Makoto’s hips so he can take this great, beautiful erection in hand. The girth is on the bigger side of average but still reasonable, heavy in his grip. Makoto’s hand finds Sousuke’s hair, pulls him in, encourages him. Sousuke rolls the foreskin down with his tongue, enjoying the hints of moans he can hear above him, and starts sucking in earnest, although in this awkward pose he’s going to cramp really fast. It probably shows that it isn’t his first time doing it, and wonders what Rin thinks.

But he’s barely begun drawing real noises out of Makoto that some whispering distracts him, and the warmth of Haru’s mouth leaves his dick.

“No Haru wait, I’ve got a better idea.”

Sousuke pulls off – the smacking sound is almost too loud – and looks down. Haru’s looking at Rin sideways while almost nuzzling Sousuke’s cock. He’s holding a small bottle of lube – _did he have that in his pocket ?_ – and Rin is trying to pry it out of his grasp. They notice Sousuke noticed and stop fussing.

“Can we turn you over?” Rin asks.

“Yeah, with a bit of help”, Sousuke says, waving his left hand. “But, uh, who’s going to…” he continues, looking at Makoto and Haru – not sure if Rin’s stashed a strap-on somewhere, if he likes to fuck too… His head spins a little.

“Sousuke.” Haru’s no-nonsense voice is reassuring. “Who do you want to?”

Sousuke’s head spins some more. “Both”, he blurts out. “Makoto. I don’t know.”

Haru gets up from the bed and murmurs something in Makoto’s already blush-red ear.

“Haru!” he yelps. “That’s…” He trails off, looking at Rin’s and Sousuke’s puzzled faces, then at Haru’s quietly yearning one. His defenses deflate (again). “Ok”, he says, and he kisses Haru. “Alright, Sousuke, can you scoot over?”

Sousuke does, towards the wall. Makoto slides the belt-handcuff at the same time, loosening it so that he can then help Sousuke turn over on all fours – well, all threes. To relax his shoulder, Sousuke has to get his leverage on his elbow and not his hand, which makes him lie down the rest of his body completely. Having is ass up in the air would be more vulnerability than he can handle. Rin is running his hands over the small of his back, his hips, the cheeks of his ass, almost like a massage, then his fingers knead and spread them. Sousuke can’t help a short cry of shock when he feels something wet and _moving_ applied against his asshole. Rin licks the ring of muscles, the tip of his tongue forcing it to open for him, then slips a thumb in to loosen it – Sousuke stifles a groan at the circular movement it does against his inner walls. Rin is prying him open with his fingers, his mouth, his tongue, Sousuke can even feel his teeth sometimes. The intimacy burns him, and he has to admit he’s shivering.

A dip at his waist tells him Haru’s sat by his side. Sousuke peeks at him and find him staring.

“Stay put, you weren’t doing it right. He likes a little pain.”

Sousuke then notices he’s holding Makoto’s cock, just before it disappears between Haru’s lips. His willingness to put big dicks in his mouth is impressive, and also quite indicative of an oral fixation, Sousuke thinks. He would close his eyes to focus on the feeling of Rin’s tongue which ripples in his entire body, but the sight of how well-matched the movements of Haru’s head with those of Makoto’s thrusts are is enthralling, and Haru must be doing something with his teeth because Makoto is collapsed forward, running his hands through Haru’s silky hair. Sousuke feels for him.

After a few minutes, Rin calls his name.

“Yeah?”

“You ready?”

Sousuke ponders. “Can you use your fingers a little more?” he mumbles.

Two of Rin’s lubricated fingers have no trouble entering him. He scissors them and slowly eases a third in, stroking inside.

“Oi, st- stop, I’m ready”, Sousuke pants after a short moment. All the attention his ass is getting is making his dick throb.

“So make me some space.”

“What?”

Rin’s gotten up and has already handed a condom to Haru for him to roll on Makoto, but he’s also got another condom wrapper between his sharp teeth.

“Well, you still want to fuck me or not?”

Sousuke stares at the carefully trimmed vee of his crotch. His throat runs dry.

“Uh, yeah”, he says quickly.

Rin pokes his ribs. “Then get on your knees to give me some space.”

Sousuke obeys and Rin shimmies beneath him. Their faces are very close, their bodies a hairbreadth away, binder and shoulder brace fabric rubbing, and they smile at each other. Rin’s hands slither between them to put the condom on Sousuke’s cock and start guiding it between his folds.

“Wait”, Sousuke stops him, “are you-”

Rin smirks. “I have two hands, y’think I can’t finger myself while I finger you?”

Sousuke takes Rin’s face in his free hand and kisses him – it is so freeing to be able to do this whenever he wants to – and lets himself enter Rin, so very warm and welcoming.

Two large hands keep him from moving immediately.

“Can I, Sousuke?” Makoto asks kindly. He must sense Sousuke’s tense.

Sousuke gives a thumbs up with his restrained hand. He doesn’t think he can stop kissing Rin long enough to speak. Makoto spreads his cheeks, resting the head of his cock at his entrance. He pushes it through slowly, but that’s the easiest part. The rest is uncomfortably big and Sousuke can’t help but frown in pain. Rin takes one look at his contained grimace and sinks his teeth between his shoulder and his neck. Sousuke shouts and Makoto slides in all the way.

Apart from Sousuke’s slow, controlled breathing, the room is quiet, almost silent. Someone is rubbing circles on Sousuke’s back, a small hand, probably Haru. Rin peppers kisses where he bit Sousuke and shift his hips around his cock to bring him back on the side of pleasure while Makoto waits before moving.

Sousuke’s breaths become shorter as he thrusts shallowly into Rin, whose kisses have an edge of biting, and Sousuke’s tongue caresses his lips to remind him to be soft.

The bed creaks as Haru kneels upon it to kiss Makoto – Sousuke can hear the sounds behind him –, their fingers laced together on Sousuke’s ass.

Sousuke carefully moves more freely, slapping his pelvis against Rin’s and pushing back against Makoto’s. Makoto gets the hint; withdraws and shoves himself back in. Slowly, then much faster. Rin’s gasps sound more and more like moans. Sousuke himself stifles groans. His restrained arm, suspended, feels weak, accentuating the trembling of his muscles. He and Rin stop trying to find each other’s mouth for their kisses, making their wet marks wherever they can reach.

“Hey… Hey Haru”, Rin calls feebly. “C’mon. We’ll s-” (a thrust from Makoto translating into a thrust from Sousuke) “suck you off.”

Sousuke feels completely pinned, filled and filling, and in no position to refuse. “Get naked, dammit”, he hears Rin grumble.

And so naked Haru is. Sousuke thinks he’s got the most beautiful dick he’s ever seen. Haru hikes a knee up on the bed so that his erection – size, length, colour, all perfectly average – is placed between Sousuke’s and Rin’s mouths. They suck almost absently, their rolls of hips occupying them, sometimes going opposite ways along the length, sometimes trying to make their lips meet, tongues meeting by chance. Haru would be silent if it were not for the heavy gasps through his slightly open mouth.

It all goes well until Makoto grabs Rin’s thighs and thrusts into Rin through Sousuke, whose mouth falters and drops aside of Haru’s cock. At that, Makoto spanks him. Not severely but it stings diffusely.

“Suck him better”, Makoto orders, and it’s strange how his normal voice can sound commanding.

Sousuke tries his best, but the heat of their bodies, Rin tightening around him and his clutching at his shoulder blades, the skin of his ass tingling and his insides stuffed, Haru’s sweetly musky smell, everything drives him so that a subtle change of angle from Makoto makes him see stars, and his muscles lock as he comes, groaning against Rin’s jaw.

As he pants in the aftermath, everyone still but for Rin’s vagina’s spasms around his cock, Makoto spanks him again, same place, waking up the stinging pain.

“Sousuke, what a bad, selfish boy you are… Haru, can you detach him? And take a condom.”

Haru’s eyes lock with Sousuke’s as he unbuckles the belt, and a tremor starts in Sousuke’s chest. Rin slips away, removes the used condom and gets up to throw it away. Meanwhile, Haru takes his place under Sousuke and hands Makoto the belt.

Sousuke can feel Haru’s shuffling to roll his condom on, and the corners of Haru’s mouth are lifted in a very secret smile. Sousuke obliviously caresses a strand of hair soft like Rin’s when he feels the leather sliding around his throat. Makoto yanks him backwards and he has to almost sit up, half-kneeling. Haru is still smiling and Makoto is pouring more lube around Sousuke’s stretched asshole.

“Can you keep your hands behind your back, Sousuke?” Makoto asks softly.

“I’d prefer not to, honestly.” God, hearing his own voice strained like that…

Makoto strokes his side soothingly. Haru is lining up his cock to Makoto’s and, with the utmost patience, slides himself alongside it to enter Sousuke, who hisses, “Oh, fuck” at the burn of widening, and widening more – he didn’t know he had it in him to be opened like that. He’s gripping Makoto’s forearm, trying not to choke, when he hears a low whining noise, and realizes it’s Haru, his eyes shining. Haru moves, keeping eye-contact, and Sousuke shakes. The wet sounds, the _squelching_ , it’s all too much.

And then Rin is back on the bed, Haru nodding at him and helping him- helping him sit on his face. His mouth disappears between Rin’s lower lips, his lapping tongue flickering in and out of view. Rin rocks his hips with a wicked grin. Facing Sousuke, he can plunge on him to bite his collarbone, hands on his neck – and Makoto’s hand on Sousuke’s hip, and Haru’s hands on Sousuke’s thighs, hands everywhere.

When Rin throws his head back to moan, Sousuke makes a move to kiss him, fingers reaching for him, but Makoto jerks him back with the belt and Sousuke lets out a strangled protest.

“Oh, come on, Makoto, please”, Rin pouts, although the expression is wobbly with pleasure.

Makoto relents, throwing the belt away and kissing Sousuke’s nape. Sousuke thanks him by using Rin – who kisses his face to encourage him – to hold himself up and ride Makoto’s and Haru’s dicks, making space for them and then clenching around them. Makoto’s grip on the meaty outline of his hipbones becomes bruising and his cry as he spends himself is, Sousuke finds, quite cute. Sousuke turns his head and gives Makoto a long, deep kiss before he withdraws and crabwalks to the trashcan with the dirty condom.

Sousuke’s asshole almost feels empty and Haru’s cock slides in and out so easily, Sousuke has no problem riding Haru feverishly, his own half-hard cock twitching towards his stomach. Makoto approaches the trio to make out with Rin, fingers sliding to his clitoris. Their kisses are always filthy, all tongues searching one another, but there Rin pants in Makoto’s mouth, drooling, and he throws an arm around Makoto’s shoulders as he shakes through his orgasm.

Makoto carries him off the bed and Rin stays in his arms as they urge Haru on, pet names and sweets words flowing, their faces adoring. Sousuke feels a pang to his heart. He bends over to lick Rin’s fluids off Haru’s face, drink his small gasps, and whisper quiet encouragements too, hands around his ribcage and thumbing his nipples. Haru pulls a face silently and Sousuke feels him pulsing and spilling in the condom. He brushes Haru’s damp hair aside and sits back. Both are trying to regain a normal breathing rhythm, their heartbeats loud. They already feel sore.

The room reeks of sex.

-

They’re all sitting on the bed in various states of getting dressed, discussing the sex but also everything else, catching up on one another’s lives, sharing the small birthday cake Sousuke’s dormmates gave him, until Haru says:

“We should do that again.” They all stare at him. “I mean, if everyone wants to. From time to time.”

“Are you suggesting adding Sousuke to our relationship?” Rin asks.

Sousuke is stunned this conversation is happening.

“Yes. Sort of,” Haru answers, with a shrug.

“Would it be all four of us everytime?” Makoto chips in.

“I don’t know, Sousuke?”

Sousuke freezes, then tries to be casual about it. “Honestly… I’m down for whatever you’re proposing at this point.”

“Cool!” Rin grins after checking on Makoto’s and Haru’s faces that they are as excited as he is . “One more trophy Japanese boyfriend!”

Sousuke and Haru shove him. “You’re Japanese, Rin.”

 

-

 

“Haru, this can’t continue, there are too many people I care about who are also hot.”

Haru turns on his side and takes Makoto’s face in his hands.

“It’s ok, Makoto. I _think_ Rei and Nagisa are exclusive”, he deadpans.

**Author's Note:**

> It's Kisumi. Makoto's thinking about Kisumi.


End file.
